1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber for a steering column which has a very simple structure for absorbing a shock occurring when a vehicle driver collides against a steering wheel during an emergency such as a vehicle collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a curling type shock absorber is widely used for protecting a driver from a shock occurring during a vehicle collision
However, this structure for absorbing the shock in a steering apparatus of a vehicle is very complicated and expensive. When the structure becomes complicated, the possibility of failure increases, and reliability is undermined.